BANGHIM - Broke up
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan lelah, sangat lelah dan bahkan untuk sekedar bersandar pada kekasihnya tidak bisa dilakukannya.
1. Chapter 1

Author : July

Main Cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member

Gendre : Romance – Hurt – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length : One shot (or maybe will be chapter)

Rate : M (nah naik kelas nih XD)

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the of typo you'll found's NORMAL (-_-)/

Haii.. Haii readers… Julz bawa BANGHIM lagi ^^ tapi mungkin ini malah terkesan FF-nya DAEJAE haahhaa, bingungkan? Yah, nanti kalian juga taulah kenapa. Berhubung ini dibuatnya dengan sistem ngebut dan dibuat pas bangun tidur, jadi harap maklum kalau agak ngawur yah. PENTING, ini FF yaoi aku yang pertama kali dengan rate M, kalau feeling and semacamnya yang bersangkutan dengan bagian **ITU** dirasa sangat kurang, Julz minta maaf yah. Bikin begini ajah udah bikin kringetan, haahhhaa.

Soal pertanyaan Julz di FF **BANGHIM – GOOD NIGHT** udah ada jawaban kayaknya and FIX Julz cuma akan post FF BAP couple aja disini (yah untuk sekarang sih masih BANGHIM aja). Di FF ini Julz udah nyelipin beberapa FACT dan FACT itu bakal Julz jabarin di akhir^^. Curhat dikit yah, Julz kangen banget sama BANGHIM moment!

Broke up

Himchan menghela nafas pelan untuk kedua kalinya semenjak lima menit yang lalu dia memasuki kamar di dorm BAP, dia hanya menatap sendu sisi kanan tempat tidur yang ada tepat disebelahnya. "Aku butuh kau disini" Himchan menarik boneka orange bergaris hitam dengan hidung pink-nya, yang terlihat paling lusuh diantara beberapa bentuk boneka yang sama didalam kamar, boneka pertama yang dimiliki sang empunya, Bang Yongguk.

Himchan tersenyum saat melihat nama Yongguk dilayar smartphonenya, Yongguk menelponnya. "Yoboseo Bbang.." nada Himchan ceria, "Kau belum tidur?" Bisa buatkan sesuatu untuk Junhong? Jongup bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan dan Jongup sedang membeli obat untuknya" Himchan bukannya tidak mau membuatkan makanan untuk sang magnae hanya saja orang ini, Bang Yongguk yang nyatanya kekasihnya lebih mudah memberikan perhatiannya pada member yang lain ketimbang pada dirinya, "Ne, aku akan buatkan makanan untuk Junhong. Bbang apa,,,,", "Gomawo Chanie" lagi Himchan menghela nafas namun kali ini lebih keras dari yang dia lakukan sebelumnya kareba Yongguk menutup telponnya sebelum Himchan selesai bicara.

000

Yongguk baru saja selesai mandi saat Himchan berbaring ditempat tidur sesusai menenggak beberapa vitamin hariannya. "Mau kemana lagi Bbang?" tanya Himchan saat melihat langkah Yongguk yang menghampiri pintu kamar mereka, "Melihat Junhong" dan kemudian lagi-lagi hanya Himchan yang berada dikamar itu. "Kau tau Bbang, tiap hari bahkan suhu badanku tidak stabil tapi kau tidak pernah secemas itu".

Yongguk menutup pintu perlahan, dia tidak ingin mengusik tidur dai namja tampan dan manis yang telah tertidur lelap dengan sangat manis, bibir m-shape Himchan yang lucu membuat Yongguk tersenyum melihatnya. Yongguk mengambil botol-botol kecil dinakas yang berada disisi Himchan, melihat isinya, seperti menghitung apakah butiran-butiran kecil disana berkurang setiap harinya untuk mengetahui apakah kekasih manisnya itu meminum semua vitaminnya dengan baik. Senyum Yongguk kembali terukir saat melihat dipelukkan Himchan ada boneka tigger pertamanya, teman kecil dari semasa kecilnya, "Kau bilang tigger menyeramkan tapi kau memeluknya dengan sangat erat" Yongguk terkekeh pelan, dia tahu sebenarnya Himchan merasa takut akan boneka tigger yang semenjak para BABY tau kalau dirinya menyukai tokoh kartun itu selalu memberikan boneka yang sama ditiap konser mereka, karnanya kini dorm dipenuhi boneka orange itu. Himchan pernah bilang jika dia merasa kalau sepertinya boneka tigger itu hidup dan memandanginya.

-Broke up-

Tubuh Himchan sangat lelah hari ini, sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, selesainya BAP konser di Jepang mereka langsung menuju bandara untuk menuju Brazil. Masih sangat jet leg saat ini dibackstage. Himchan hanya duduk terdiam mencoba berdamai dengan rasa lelah ditubuhnya. "Himchan hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat. Hyung butuh sesuatu?" Youngjae, meski kadang didepan umum dia keliahatan menyebalkan pada Himchan namun aslinya dialah orang yang paling perhatian akan keadaan Himchan, ingat waktu Himchan cidera dulu hingga tidak memperbolehkannya mengikuti promo album **_One shot_**, Youngjae-lah yang menelpon Himchan untuk menanyakan kabarnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yoo" Himchan tersenyum, "Mau aku panggilkan Yongguk hyung?" , lagi Himchan tersenyum namun kini terasa miris, "_Itu percuma Yoo Youngjae_" ucap Himchan dalam hati.

000

Sedikit merasa bahagia saat tadi Yongguk mau berfoto bersamanya karena permintaan BABY, meski masih merasakan lelah yang luar biasa ditubuhnya, Himchan mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat berfoto bersama. Kembali ke backstage, Yongguk duduk disamping Himchan, namun dia hanya sibuk dengan leptop yang ada dipangkuannya. Himchan mengambil foto Yongguk yang sedang sibuk disampingnya kemudian kembali duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yongguk. "Chanie, banyak orang" tanpa berbicara apapun Himchan bangki dan meninggalkan Yongguk. Himchan lelah, sangat lelah dan bahkan untuk sekedar bersandar pada kekasihnya tidak bisa dilakukannya. "Hyung mau kemana?" Himchan hanya berlalu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongup.

Himchan berjalan disekitar arena tempat diadakannya acara Mubank di Brazil ini, ingin membuat perasaannya membaik. "Kim Himchan..!" Himchan berbalik dan mendapati Yonghwa vokalis CN Blue yang memanggil namanya, "Hyung, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" Yonghwa merangkul bahu Himchan akrab, "Bagaimna tour-mu?" tanya Yonghwa antusias yang dijawab dengan senyuman manis dari Himchan, "Menyenangkan Hyung". Himchan dan Yonghwa mengobrol santai hingga akhirnya berujung dengan berselca bersama.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum tipis melihat dengan santai Himchan bertegur sapa kepada artis-artis yang menjadi pengisi acara dia Mubank hari ini di Brazil, tidak seperti dirinya yang akan cangung, namun senyum tipi situ seperti mengiringi rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul dihatinya. Sekeluarnya Himchan tadi dari backstage BAP, Yongguk mengikuti langkah Himchan, dia merasa bersalah menolak Himchan untuk bersandar dengan alasan banyak orang disana. Setelah melihat Himchan yang sudah tersenyum pada orang lain membuat Yongguk tak lagi khawatir, nyatanya kekasihnya itu tidak membutuhkannya untuk mengambalikan moodnya, namun ternyata itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

-Broke up-

Youngjae terkekeh geli melihat Daehyun dengan pakaian khas Jepang serta mainan plastik yang seperti bagian kepala para pemain sumo Jepang itu. "Yak! Cepat foto" keluh Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang hanya sibuk menertawakannya bukan memfoto dirinya, "Kau lucu Dae haahhaaa" Daehyun mendelikkan matanya malas, "Kau yang memintaku memakainya dan sekarng kau menertawakanku" ucap Daehyun dengan nada malas sambil membuka baju yang dikenakannya, bencana untuk Youngjae dia tau kekasih tampannya ini akan marah bila nada suaranya sudah seperti ini. "Jung" tepat pada saat Daehyun mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Youngjae, saat itulah kecupan manis Youngjae didapatnya. "Hana.. Dul.. Set.." meski hanya bersandar dengan tangan yang menyentuh tembok, Daehyun terlihat begitu tampan meski juga agak terlihat konyol dengan mainan plastik dikepalanya itu namun Youngjae senang, kekasihnya itu selalu saja tanpa malu mengungkapkan terima kasihnya pada para BABY.

Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang masih sibuk melihat hasil jepretan fotonya, memeluk pinggang Youngjae sambil mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Youngjae yang tertunduk. "Dengan gaya yang konyol pun kau tetap tampan" Daehyun tersenyum dengan membuat pelukkannya semakin erat membuat Youngjae kini membalas pelukkan hangat namja berkulit tan yang memiliki suara yang tinggi. Daehyun memulai dengan mengecup berkali-kali bibir manis Youngjae, membuat senyum Youngjae muncul. Daehyun mengendong tubuh Youngjae, membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya diatas tempat tidur, masih dengan kecupannya dibibir Youngjae. "May i?" Youngjae hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, membuat kecupan Daehyun berganti dengan lumatan dan hisapan pada bibir Youngjae. "Jungieee.. jangan buru-buru. Aku .. ingin menikmatinya" baiklah mungkin otak Youngjae sudah rusak akan pesona Daehyun atau memang Youngjae yang ingin menikmati percintaannya bersama Daehyun. Yah, setelah beberapa kali mereka melakukan hubungan, Daehyun memang terkesan buru-buru sehingga membuat Youngjae tidak bisa menikmati kegiatannya bersama Daehyun dan kini gantian Daehyun yang menjawab dengan gumaman tertahan.

Dengan mudah Daehyun melucuti semua pakaian Youngjae. Daehyun mengelus paha dalam Youngjae, membuat sang empunya menutup matanya manis untuk menahan segala rasa yang timbul dari perlakuan Daehyun. Youngjae menarik Daehyun, mencium bibir tebal Daehyun yang dengan senang hati diterima Daehyun. Saat ciuman mereka semakin memanas, tangan Daehyun mulai bekerja, meraba keseluruh bagian tubuh Youngjae yang sudah _naked_. Yougjae membuka pahanya lebar saat dirasanya tangan Daehyun sudah menggenggam kesejatiannya, menimbulkan leguhan pelan dibibir Youngjae. Sesekali Daehyun meremas pelan kesejatian Youngjae berbarengan dengan hisapan kuat dibibir Youngjae.

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga kini Youngjae berada diatasnya, tangan Daehyun kini dengan bebas meremas _twins ball _Youngjae, sesekali manarik pelan kedua bola kembar itu. Youngjae mendesah kesal, Daehyun sangat pintar membuatnya menginginkan hal yang lebih dari Daehyun, "Suck me please" Youngjae memohon dengan sexy, Daehyun tersenyum. "Duduk disini Jae". Youngjae duduk dekat dengan leher Daehyun dengan kaki yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri Daehyun sehingga dirinya tidak terlalu membebani Daehyun. Kini tepat dihadapan Daehyun terekspose jelas kesejatian Youngjae. Daehyun tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk memasukkan benda yang lumayan panjang itu kedalam mulutnya untuk dihisap seperti permintaan pemiliknya, dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membawa kesejatian Youngjae memasuki mulut hangatnya dan Youngjae berani bersumpah kalau dia tidak ingin lidah dan mulut itu berhenti sedikitpun untuk memanjakan kesejatiannya, "Dae,,, suck it " tidak tahan karena dirasa Daehyun hanya mengulum miliknya membuat Youngjae kini bergerak untuk memaju-mundurkan miliknya dimulut Daehyun.

Daehyun menyeringai, dia berhasil membuat kekasih imutnya itu benar-benar menginginkannya dan ini akan membuatnya mudah untuk meminta Youngjae melakukan banyak ronde. Daehyun memeluk paha Youngjae, membantunya bergerak. Youngjae hanya bisa melantunkan desahan nikmatnya dengan mata terpejam sambil kedua tangannya berada dikepala Daehyun, merasakan dunianya sangat indah saat ini. "Dae… hyun..aaagh!" cairan putih kental itu memenuhi rongga mulut Daehyun yang dengan senang hati ditelannya sampai habis. Daehyun memeluk Youngjae yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya setelah orgasme dan saat Youngjae mulai kembali tenang Daehyun kembali menghujani Yougjae dengan ciuman panasnya, meraba bagian bokong Youngjae lalu menggoda pintu analnya. Youngjae yang merasakan jari Daehyun yang menggoda pintu analnya memperdalam ciuman mereka, berperang lidah dengan Daehyun. Tangan lentik Youngjae menelusup kedalam bokser yang masih Daehyun gunakan, meremas pelan kesejatian Daehyun dan menggesekkannya dengan miliknya. "Aaagh..!" Daehyun meleguh saat Youngjae dengan gemas meremas dan sedikit menarik-narik kesajatiannya, itu mungkin karena Youngjae yang kesal sebab Daehyun menenggelamkan ibu jarinya pada lubang hangat Youngjae. Daehyun membantu Youngjae untuk mengocok kesejatiannya dengan memandang wajah bersemu merah milik Youngjae, mereka berdua menikmati untuk melihat wajah satu sama lain yang sedang terangsang hebat, entahlah ini seperti part favourite mereka saat sedang bercinta. Youngjae membuka kakinya lebar, mengarahkan kesejatian Daehyun untuk memasukinya, "Saranghae,, Jae-aaah".

Youngjae merindukannya, merindukan dirinya dipenuhi Daehyun, terdengar aneh memang tapi Youngjae tidak bohong kalau dia menginginkan Daehyun memenuhinya dan yang pasti Daehyun pun sudah sangat merindukan untuk bisa menyentuh titik kenikmatan kekasihnya itu karena dengan kesibukan mereka membuat keduanya sangat jarang bisa melakukan hubungan intim yang berdampak akan menguras banyak tenga mereka berdua. Bibir manis Youngjae tak hentinya mendesah nikmat akbiat Daehyun yang menghantam titik nikmatnya, "Dae,, akkh… deeper.. deeper.. akkh"

Himchan hanya meruntuki niatnya untuk menghampiri kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae hingga ia harus mendengarkan leguhan-leguhan dari kenikmatan yang sedang dua sejoli itu lakukan, yang berkahir dengan dirinya yang harus menahan iri pada pasangan itu. "_Kau hanya bermimpi Kim Himchan_" moodnya langsung buruk untuk berucap seperti itu. Dia dan Yongguk belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan badan meski pada kenyataannya merekalah yang lebih dulu menjadi pasangan dibandingkan dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae, Himchan hanya bergerumul dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yongguk yang baru memasuki kamar mereka, "Chanie.." Yongguk tidak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. "Jangan senyuh aku" saut Himchan saat Yongguk memanggil kembali Himchan dengan menyentuh pundak Himchan. Yongguk hanya dapat memandangi tubuh Himchan yang kini berbaring membelakanginya, dia merasa bingung dengan sikap Himchan.

-Broke up-

Yongguk meregangkan tubuhnya, seharian ini dia hanya berkutat distudio dan baru saja sunbae-nya, Kim sleepy keluar dari studio. Ingin beristirahat sebentar , Yongguk meraih ponselnya dan seulas senyum nampah diwajah tampannya saat melihat gambar di wallpapaer-nya, kekasih manisnya yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka tigger kesayangannya. Yongguk embuka akun twitternya, membaca mention para BABY untuknya dan saat kembali melihat timeline-nya dia melihat Himchan disana, mengirimkan mention pada Yonghwa.

**_'Hyung, follow aku'_**

Begitu sekiranya mention-nan Himchan pada sang vokalis CN Blue, itu bahkan hanya tulisan dari seorang Kim Himchan namun Yongguk dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya itu saat mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang hanya berisi tiga kata itu. Yongguk cukup keras meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, meraih kertas-kertas yang baru lima menit ditelantarkannya.

000

Yongguk memasuki dorm, diruang tengah dua magnae sedang asik bermain game sedangkan DaeJae sedang sibuk menatap benda tipis yang dipegang Youngjae sambil sesekali beradu mulut, hanya Himchan-nya yang tidak berada disana. Yongguk menuju dapur untuk minum, entah mengapa suara dari para membernya itu menyulut emosinya. "Bisa kalian pelankan suara kalian?" suara berat itu mengintrupsi kegiatan keempat orang itu., namun hanya lima menit bertahan dan suara sedikit gaduh itu kembali terdengar. "Bisa kalian tidur sekarang?!" itu perintah, keempat member itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa sang leader memberikan perintah dan satu hal yang mereka tau juga bahwa saat Yongguk memberikan perintahnya itu tanda bahwa sang leader sedang marah.

"Yongguk hyung marah" ucap Zelo sedikit takut saat memasukki kamarnya. Yongguk bukan type leader yang akan marah dengan mudah pada membernya kalau bukan menyangkut hal yang memang masuk dalam kategori 'parah' karena itu sekali Yongguk marah maka para emmbernya akan sangat mengantisipasi kemarahan sang leader.

000

Yongguk melempar tasnya keatas tempat tidur, dia tidak menghiraukan Himchan yang sudah tertidur akan terganggu atau tidak. Membuka asal pakaianya dan melemparkannya begitu saja, Yongguk tidak sadar mata marbel yang terbuka dan memberhatikannya. "Wae?" Yongguk mengalihkan wajahnya saat bertemu pandangan dengan Himchan, "Tidak ada" sautnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yongguk berdiri dibawah shower yang menyala, ingin mendinginkan otaknya. Mungkin jika hanya melihat tulisan dia tidak akan seperti ini, namun ternyata Himchan memposting foto selca-nya bersama dengan Yonghwa dan Yongguk baru menyadari jika itu diambil saat mereka di Brazil, yang makin membuatnya kesal karena dia tidak tau kalau Himchan menemui Yonghwa kala itu di Brazil.

-Broke up-

Waktunya sarapan dan mungkin ini adalah sarapan BAP yang paling hening karena tak ada satupun yang berani membuka mulut. Himchan memandang aneh keluarganya, melihat satu persatu raut wajah mereka dan dia mendapati satu raut wajah yang sama dari keempat membernya, takut. Pandangannya menuju Yongguk sekarang yang memakan sarapannya tanpa jeda, "Ada apa?" tanya Himchan secara global pada membernya.

000

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya ke studio dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Setelah selesai sarapan tadi Himchan bertanya pada Youngjae ada apa dengan mereka dan suasana hening saat sarapan, karena itu Himchan kini ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu. "Himchan? Bukannya tidak ada recordingan, kenapa kau kesini?" Yongguk melirik pintu studio dan mendapati makhluk manis yang nyatanya adalah kekasihnya tengah tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sunbae-nya itu, "Aku bosan di dorm".

Himchan memesan kopi untuk menemani kerja beberapa orang yang ada distudio termasuk Yongguk namun hingga malam kopi yang dibelinya tidak sekalipun disentuh Yongguk, Himchan hanya menahan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada Yongguk hingga nanti mereka memiliki waktu berdua. Jam 10 malam, tidak terasa Himchan sudah 5 jam berada disini dan selama itu pula tidak ada kata yang keluar dari Yongguk terucap untukknya meski kini hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di studio.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Himchan memulai tetapi tidak digubris Yongguk, dia memang melihat earphone yang Yongguk gunakan tapi itu hanya sebelah jadi tidak mungkin Yongguk tidak mendengarnya. "Kau sadar sudah membuat mereka ketakutan?" lagi Himchan tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Bang Yongguk!". Yongguk melepaskan earphonenya malas dan melemparkannya kasar diatas meja, "Brisik! Tidak bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang sibuk!" ucap Yongguk meninggi namun tidak sekalipun dia berbalik untuk menatap Himchan selama 5 jam ini hanya menatap punggungnya. Mata Himchan memanas, Yongguk yang membentaknya kasar sudah terbilang buruk dan ditambah lagi Yongguk bahkan tidak menyebut namanya, membuat dirinya serasa asing untuk Yongguk.

HImchan mengatur nafas, sebisa mungkin menahan buliran bening disudut matanya untuk tidak mengalir, "Kita akhiri saja semuanya Bang Yongguk, aku lelah" Himchan menutup matanya sesaat, meyakinkan diri bahwa apa ucapannya barusan adalah keputusan yang tepat, dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yongguk. Tanpa Himchan tau saat dirinya menutup pintu studio, meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian. Kepala dengan rabut hitam pekat itu diadu sang pemilik dengan meja yang menjadi tumpuan kedua sikunya, "Kau lelah Chanie?" ucap Yongguk mengulang perkataan Himchan, benarkan dia membuat Himchan-nya merasa lelah.

**-The End Or TBC? -**

Udah taukan kenapa aku bilang FF ini terkesan malah DAEJAE, heehhhe. Baiklah kaya yang aku bilang diawal, Julz bakal jabarin FACT yang diselipin disini. Review yah mau dilanjutin atau enggaknya heehhhe.

**FACT:**

Himchan memang mengkonsumsi vitamin yang diminumnya setiap hari juga omega buat jaga daya tahan tubunya dia yang memang gampang sakit. Himchan pernah ngakuin itu sendiri dan dia juga beberapa kali suka tanpa sadar bilang kalau tiap hari dia itu sakit.

Himchan pernah bilang kalau tigger-nya yang banyak banget di dorm itu bikin dia takut karena Himchan merasa kalau mereka itu hidup dan Himchan suka ngerasa lagi diliatin sama tigger.

BAP memang berangkat ke Brazil untuk Mubank selesai mereka konser di Jepang dan abis itu balik lagi ke Jepang.

Waktu di Jepang Himchan memang kelihatan nyapa Yonghwa dipanggung pas closing, bahkan Himchan keliatan ngobrol sama Minhyuk dan Jonghyun CN Blue.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Himchan memang mention Yonghwa minta untuk di follow sekalian ngepost foto selca mereka berdua.

Di Mubank Brazil sempat ada fanmeet kecil dan disana BANGHIM foto barengan karena itu request-an dari salah seorang BABY, disitu Himchan keliatan capek tapi tetep senyum manis.

Yongguk paling keliatan perhatian sama Zelo meski menurut pengakuannya sih dia lebih care itu sama Himchan.

Daehyun memang sempat post selcanya dia pas pake pakaian tradisional Jepang buat berterima kasih sama BABY Jepang yang dateng untuk nonton BAP, tapi gak lama tweet-nya dihapus.

Untuk Himchan yang foto Yongguk yang lagi sibuk main leptop juga pernah dipost sama Himchan di twitter.

Kim sleepy (Untouchable) itu memang sering banget ikut buat bikin lagu di BAP. Lagu-lagu di album FIRST SENSIBILITY hampir semuanya dia ikut andil buat nyiptain, itu kenapa Yongguk respect banget sama sunbae-nya yang satu itu.

Waktu Himchan cidera pas One shot era memang Cuma Youngjae yang nelpon Himchan buat nanyain kabar Himchan karena waktu cidera itu Himchan pulang kerumahnya dan gak tinggal di dorm, tapi Himchan ngebela yang lain dengan bilang "Karena mereka pasti sudah sangat lelah dengan segala kegiatan promo, aku paham itu"

**THANKS TO:**

**Luhandeer – ChaChulie247 – QueenChan15 **– **Maknaekiller – AngeHimes – StongBabyz – BbangHime – Shappiregirl - soo iceusuyaq **

Yang udah mau kasih review-nya ^^buat yang lain PLEASE jangan jadi diem-diem aja yah, review dikit lah ^^


	2. BANGHIM - Broke up

Wassup…. Julz it's back berhubung banyak yang minta buat FF ini diterusin jadinya Julz hadir bawa next chapter (yang ternyata bukan jadi chapter terakhir) ^^. Julz seneng karena ternyata banyak yang suka BANGHIM and terlebih ada beberapa yang nyemangatin untuk tetap nulis FF all about BANGHIM dan dengan senang hati Julz jawab "YES SIR!" buat yang udah baca tapi belum REVIEW, ayolah kasih review-an gak lama kok ^^REVIEW dari kalian itu AMPUH buat bikin next chapter untuk di post and juga bisa bikin ide-ide muncul. Sama kayak sebelumnya Julz juga selipin beberapa FACT disini ^^

By the way, beberapa hari kemarin Yongguk ngetweet soal Himchan yang tidurnya 15 jam sehari and bilang kalau Himchan kayak KOALA! Dan tau itu artinya apa?! Daddy Bbang perhatian sama Hime Omma! Sampe-sampe ngitungin berapa jam Himchan tidur Aaaarrrghhh! Udah gitu Himchan upload foto and caption-nya "BAP lagi syuting apa sekarang? Aku akan kembali tidur" haahhhaaa kayaknya Himchan baca yah tweetan-nya Yongguk haahhha, MANIS banget emang BANGHIM ini! Kita nikahin aja gimana? Wkwkwkwk.

Author : July

Main Cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member – Yonghwa CN Blue (namanya doang sih)

Gendre : Romance – Hurt – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length : One shot (or maybe will be chapter)

Rate : T (aman nih)

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the of typo you'll found's NORMAL (-_-)/

**BROKE UP**

**(Part 2)**

Lima menit berlalu dari suara pintu studio yang tertutup, Yongguk mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan matanya tertuju pada cup kopi yang Himchan beli tadi untuk mereka yang sedang sibuk distudio, yang tak sama sekali Yongguk sentuh meski hanya untuk membuat sang pembeli merasa senang. "Kau menyebalkan Bang Yongguk. Sangat" ucap Yongguk sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

**_'Hyung, hari ini aku pulang kerumah'_**

* * *

Hampir jam 12 malam tetapi mata Zelo belum mau tertutup lain halnya dengan Jongup yang sudah hampir satu jam terlelap, Zelo keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan dorm. Zelo menghampiri Youngjae yang masih duduk diruang tamu, "Youngjae hyung, apa Yongguk dan Himchan hyung sudah pulang?". "Mereka belum pulang" saut Daehyun dengan segelas air ditangannya dari arah dapur, memberikannya pada Youngjae. "Tapi ini sudah tengah malam" ucap si magnae manis yang kini sudah berbaring dikedua paha Youngjae sambil memeluk bantal.

Daehyun hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang kini membelai lembut kepala Zelo, "Kalau Yongguk hyung distudio sampai larut malam atau pagi, aku tidak akan heran lagi tapi Himchan hyung" Youngjae mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daehyun seakan meminta jawaban dari sang kekasih. "Aku rasa mereka bertengkah tapi entahlah karena Himchan hyung terlihat biasa saja waktu keluar tadi, iya kan?" Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan ucapan Daehyun.

Pintu dorm terbuka, Yongguk berjalan tanpa menghiraukan membernya yang masih terjaga diruang tamu. "Hyung tidak bersama dengan Himchan hyung?" tanya Zelo, Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya untuk sepersekian detik lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Aku rasa kau benar hyung, mereka sedang bertengkar".

Yongguk melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur setelah melempar smartphone-nya diatas meja sehabis membaca sms balasan dari manajer Kang **_'Oh, dia tadi bilang padaku kalau hari ini akan pulang kerumahnya'_**. Melihat sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, tidak ada kekasihnya yang cantik dan manis terlelap disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat Yongguk selesai dengan segala urusannya di studio, dia akan mendapati helaan nafas seorang Kim Himchan yang tengah terlelap.

-Broke up-

Diluar kamar sudah terdengar suara-suara pergerakkan dari mereka yang telah terbangun dipagi hari yang hampir siang ini namun Yongguk dengan matanya yang sepanjang malam tidak terpejam masih berada diposisi yang sama, memandang sisi kosong tempat tidurnya. Himchan-nya tidak disana bersamanya, ia sendirian.

Setelah pembicaraan yang lumayan alot akhirnya Jongup –lah yang terpilih untuk membangunkan Yongguk, mengajaknya sarapan. Jongup membuka pintu kamar Hyung tertuanya setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban, "Hyung sarapan sudah siap". Jongup hanya berdiri dan memandangi pungguk Yongguk, dia tau hyungnya itu sudah terbangun dan jika Jongup tahu hyung tertuanya itu malah tidak tertidur sama sekali. "Jongup-aah sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan" ucap Yongguk, "Ne?" saut Jongup bingung namun setelahnya dia menyadari bahwa apa yang diucapkan Yongguk barusan pasti berhubungan dengan Himchan. "Kau duluan, aku mau cuci muka dulu"

* * *

Hampir siang, Himchan duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil sibuk menggeser layar smartphonenya, sangat menyebalkan saat dia melihat fotonya bersama dengan Yongguk beberapa waktu ketika mereka di New York. Keduanya terlihat menggunakan pakaian hitam dengan senyum diwajah Yongguk, dia ingat akan _caption_ yang dia gunakan pada saat memposting foto itu di akun instagramnya. "Kau tidak menahanku, bahkan melihatku saja pun tidak" Himchan membanting pelan ponselnya ditempat tidur hingga akhirnya dia kembali mengambilnya karena terdengar nada pesan masuk.

**_'Yongguk hyung. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur semalaman hyung'_**

Himchan mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bisa". Himchan merasa sedikit aneh dihatinya antara merasa bersalah atau malah yang lain mendengar Yongguk tidak tidur semalaman namun tetap saja menurutnya apa yang sudah dia katakan pada Yongguk semalam adalah hal yang benar, benar untuk tak lagi merasa lelah akan Yongguk.

Himchan iri, sangat iri pada Youngjae karena Daehyun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa berarti bagi Daehyun bukan berarti Yongguk tidak namun perbedaannya sangat jauh. Himchan hanya bisa bebas merasakan kasih sayang Yongguk saat mereka ada didalam kamar, saat hanya ada mereka berdua. Yongguk tak akan menanggapi semua bentuk kemanjaan Himchan saat mereka berada diluar, seperti waktu itu hanya akan ada ucapan penolakan dari Yongguk, bahkan pernah Himchan mendapatkan penolakan telak saat dirinya memandangi Yongguk yang sedang bicara tepat disebelahnya dengan tangan Yongguk yang mengrahkan wajahnya untuk melihat lurus dan tak memandanginya.

-Broke up-

Pintu van terbuka dan perasaan campur aduk menghampiri Yongguk dengan melihat Himchan yang sudah berada dibangku tengah. "Himchan hyung!" seru Zelo. "Hyung curang sekali liburan sendiri" kini terdengar gerutuan dari Youngjae yang sudah duduk dengan tenang disamping Daehyun. "Wae? Pergi sehari saja kau sudah merindukanku eo?" canda Himchan namun nadanya tidak terdengar seperti dia yang sedang bercanda. "Mungkin seseorang ia tapi bukan Youngjae" ucap Daehyun membuat Himchan menatap pria yang hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya dari tempatnya karena pria itu duduk dibangku disamping supir dan bisa dipastikan pria itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Daehyun karena kedua telinganya terpasang earphone.

* * *

Minuman kaleng dengan gambar dua banteng merah itu sudah hampir kosong saat sekali lagi Yongguk menenggaknya, matanya tertuju pada seorang namja tampan dan juga cantik sedang tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya didepan pintu backstage BAP sebelum dia masuk. Seperti disengaja Yongguk meletakkan kaleng minuman itu diatas meja didepannya dengan sedikit keras dan dia tahu jika itu membuat Himchan melirik kearahnya.

Sebelumnya Himchan akan melancarkan celotehannya melihat Yongguk menggak minuman yang berfungsi seperti _dopping _dengan kadar rendah itu, meski rendah itu tetap saja tidak baik bukan dank arena itu Himchan sangat tidak suka saat kekasihnya (saat itu) menenggak minuman itu. Yongguk hanya ingin tahu, hanya ingin memastikan apa Himchan masih akan melontarkan segala ketidak sukaannya melihat Yongguk meminum-minuman itu atau tidak dan nyatanya hanya lirikkan Himchan yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dia lihat tanpa ada kata-kata bernada khawatir.

-Broke up-

Sudah tengah malam namun kegiatan rekaman BAP belum juga selesai dari tadi selalu saja ada kesalahan yang Yongguk rasa dari nyanyian para membernya. "Bisakah kalian berkonsentrasi dan menyanyikannya dengan benar?" ucapnya terdengar frustasi dengan campuran nada kesal, dua magnae terlihat takut dengan ekskpresi wajah Yongguk saat ini sedangkan wajah lelah dari Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedari tadi harus mengulang-ulang part mereka sudah merasa tidak kuat untuk meneruskan rekaman. "Mereka sudah menyanyikannya dengan bagus, mengulangnya lagi? tidak sadarkah kalau ini sudah sangat larut" ucap Himchan membela membernya, "Itu belum cukup" saut Yongguk tanpa melihat bagaimana wajah dari Himchan yang saat ini dipenuhi dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Baiklah kalau memang belum cukup besok kita lanjutkan. Kajja" .

* * *

"Bisakah kau tidak seenaknya menghentikan rekaman seperti tadi?" ucap Yongguk saat menghampiri Himchan didalam kamar, "Mereka lelah, seberapa banyakpun kau meminta mereka mengulangnya tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang bagus" saut Himchan dengan langkahnya menuju keluar kamar . Yongguk mendudukkan kasar bokongnya ditempat tidur, mengacak surai hitamnya kasar.

"Ada yang mau bertukar denganku?" tanya Himchan diruang tamu pada membernya, yang lain tampak akan berfikir berkali-kali untuk mau bertukar dengan Himchan dikarenakan mood Yongguk yang sedang tidak stabil namun Jongup sepertinya tidak keberatan akan hal itu karena dia mengacungkan jarinya tanda bersedia, "Gomawo Jongupiee" senyum Himchan manis pada Jongup dan itu berarti malam ini Himchan akan tidur bersama dengan Zelo sedangkan Jongup dengan Yongguk.

"Hyung" sapa Jongup saat kepalanya telah menyembul didepan pintu kamar Yongguk dan Himchan, membuat Yongguk menoleh dan menatapnya malas. "Wae?", Jongup melangkah masuk dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, "Aku dan Himchan hyung bertukar kamar" jelas Jongup dan seperti tamparan keras untuk Yongguk, yah dia tahu mana mungkin Himchan masih tetap mau tidur satu kamar dengannya setelah ucapannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, "Terserah kalian saja". Jongup merasa kasihan dengan Yongguk, meski tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi dari wajahnya Jongup bisa melihatnya, melihat jika sebenaranya Yongguk merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Himchan akibat dari keadaan mereka yang sekarang ini walaupun Jongup tidak tahu keadaan apa sebenarnya yang dilalui oleh kedua hyung-nya itu.

-Broke up-

"Menyebalkan dia malah duduk diruang tamu"

**_"Bukannya itu bagus, itu berarti kau tidak kesepian haahhha"_**

"Kau sama saja menyebalkannya dengan dia, aku menyesal sudah bercerita padamu"

**_"Tapi kau mencitainya Kim Himchan, jangan mengelak. Kau mencintai adikku"_**

Rasa ingin tahu sangat besar sedang menggelayut pada Yongguk yang sedari tadi melihat Himchan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Siapa?" tanya Yongguk tidak tahan akhirnya karena melihat ekspresi Himchan yang sedikit menggerutu pada ponselnya, "Apa?" tanya Himchan balik pada Yongguk dan saat menyadari maksud Yongguk, Himchan malah berdiri dari kursi untuk menuju kamar Zelo, "Bukan urusanmu" sautnya.

* * *

Daehyun menyuap sesendok bulgogi kedalam mulutnya, Youngjae yang melihat sudut bibir Daehyun yang kotor hanya berdecak sambil mengambil tisu untuk membersihkannya. "Makanlah perlahan. Daehyuniee sepertinya kita harus membuat Yongguk dan Himchan hyung berbaikkan. Kau merasakannya kan, dorm jadi tidak nyaman semenjak mereka bertengkar" ucap Youngjae mencurahkan perasaannya mengenai keadaan dorm belakangan ini. "Bagaimana caranya? Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana Yongguk hyung", Youngjae nampak berfikir. "Tapi kau mau membantuku kan? Aku akan memikirkan caranya nanti" tanya Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai coklat pekat Youngjae, "Aku pasti akan membantumu Jae-aah".

-Broke up-

**_"Senyuman Yongguk hyung itu karena Himchan hyung"_**

Mau mengelak, kalau bisa Yongguk ingin mengelaknya namun nyatanya hal itulah yang terjadi padanya. Lengkungan dari sudut bibirnya yang tertatik hingga memperlihatkan **_gummy smile-_**nya memang karena orang itu karena pria cantik dengan segala sikap manisnya, karena seorang Kim Himchan. Entahlah mau berkomentar apa saat Daehyun mengucapkan itu pada saat interview mereka yang pasti perkataan Daehyun seakan mengingatkan bahwa Himchanlah yang memegang kendali akan dirinya dengan atau tanpa dia sadari.

* * *

"Himchan mana? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?" tanya manajer Kang pada Zelo saat melihat Zelo hanya seorang diri kembali ke backstage, "Itu, tadi Himchan hyung sedang ngobrol dengan Yonghwa hyung makanya aku kembali sendiri". Rusak, _mood_ Yongguk seketika itu juga hancur berantakan mendengar penjelasan Zelo. Himchan sedang bersama Yonghwa, bersama dengan orang yang menjadi alasan kekesalan dan kemarahan Yongguk. Yongguk keluar dari backstage mencari Himchan dan ternyata tidak jauh dari backstagenya dia bisa melihat Himchan yang sedang tersenyum manis pada Yonghwa, _"Senyum itu milikku Himchan, jangan berikan pada orang lain"_. Yongguk hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan segala perasaan buruk yang melingkupinya.

-**TBC-**

Maaf yah kalo part ini ngeselin, kalo jadinya gak nyambung atau malah ngawur. Aslinya part ini tuh mau gambarin after moment dari putusnya mereka buat BANGHIM and member BAP-nya juga tapi kalau ternyata malah jadi gak nyambung Julz minta maaf yah, maklum kan FAILED Writer heehhhee. Buat siapa yang sms-an sama Himchan pasti pada tau dong siapa, iya kan? Untuk moment LOVE DOVEY (NC maksudnya) BangHim bakal ada di NEXT CHAPTER jadi tungguin ajah yah! Oke deh yuk langsung ke FACT ajah.

**FACT:**

**#**Yongguk memang sering pulang larut atau bahkan pagi dari studio.

**#**BANGHIM foto bareng waktu di New York pas lagi LOE dan waktu itu Himchan bikin hastag #HolidayWithBbang, mereka berdua memang pakai baju warna hitam ^^

**#**Daehyun dan Youngjae pernah bilang kalau mereka itu butuh sama lain, Youngjae gak bisa kalau gak ada Daehyun dan sebaliknya ^^

**#**Waktu jaman NO MERCY JAPAN Ver ada satu video BAP (entah greeting atau interview kkkk lupa) Himchan yang berdiri disamping Yongguk natap Yongguk yang lagi ngomong tapi sama Yongguk mukanya Himchan diarahin pake tangannya buat liat kedepan.

**#**Posisi duduk BAP kalo di van paling sering itu, Yongguk didepan samping supir, ditengah Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae, dibelakang magnae line

**#**Minuman kaleng yang dimaksud (banteng merah) itu Red bulls, Yongguk emang sering keliatan bawa minuman itu pas on the way ke acara-acara music (Mubank, Inkigayo, etc)

**#**Daehyun memang pernah bilang kalau senyumnya Yongguk itu karena Himchan

**FACT yang ketinggalan dari Chapter sebelumnya:**

Di chapter sebelumnya Yongguk bilang kalau Himchan gak butuh dia buat balikin Moodnya, itu terbalik (haahhha Julz sengaja buatnya kebalik). Yongguk pernah bilang kalau Himchan itu enggak bisa buat ngerubah moodnya yang jelek sendiri, Yongguk bilang Himchan butuh orang lain untuk balikkin mood-nya dia.

**THANKS TO:**

**Dghhjwk: **Hehhhee ini di lanjut kok ^^

**ChaaChulie247****: **Sudah diusahakan (?) tapi kayaknya kurang tersiksa yah Yongguknya

**: **liat next chap aja yah, mereka bakal balikan atau enggak + semut semutnya wkwkwkw

**sjvixx:** Eeeh kok sedih? Yongguk care kok Cuma dia agak malu ajah buat terang-terangan kalo dia care sama Himchan ^^

**cho ri rin:** Wah baru suka yah,meding jangan deh ntar kalo makin suka makin gak sehat (?) mereka manis banget soalnya haahhhhaaa. Iya emang agak susah nyari FF BANGHIM u_u

**hana park:** Nah, udah ngenes belom nih Yongguk di chapt ini? Kkkk

**chyu: **Haii, yakin nih mau jadi shipper BANGHIM? Ntar pusing loh, mereka kan suka KODE mulu haahhha

**riraly****: **Iya setuju, langka emang makanya aku buat hehheee abis mau baca susah nyarinya.

Banghim: Heehhe ini saya update gak bakal berhenti tengah jalan kok kalau reviewnya ada ^^

**KimRyeona19****: **Iya emang HIMCHAN butuh perhatian Daddy gukkie ~~~

**angelHimes**: Heehhee tau kan kenapa jadi DaeJae kkkk. Emang tuh Daddy gukkie cuwek abis.

** & zzzz** : Ne ini dilanjut kok ^^

**Miiin Chan**: Haahhaa iya nih Julz lanjutin and masih ada chapter selanjutnya nanti, gak One shot kan ^^

**mokythatha**: DaeJae-nya bikin Himchan envy haahhhaa, masih kategori BANGHIM kan ^^

**fujoshistan****:** Next chapter kayaknya bakal NC-an kkkkkk

**joy**: buat happy ending atau enggak liat nanti ajah yaah, baca aja terus ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum bercuap panjang lebar Julz mau ucapin MINAL AIDIN WALFA IDZIN, mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya. Maaf ya kalo Julz malah menghilangkan pahala puasa kalian dengan postingan rate M Julz di part pertama kemarin itu, asli gak nyadar (dasar babbo).

Instavid, udah liat instavid BANGHIM yang dipost hanya beda beberapa menit? dengan tema + editan yang sama? Yongguk post video dia yang lagi nge ala-ala DJ dengan music elektronya dan Himchan yang post video dia yang lagi main gitar, keduanya in BLACK & WHITE videonya. Yang satu hastagnya #Workhard (bla bla) and yang satu lagi #practice, bikin teriak histeris aja ini dua orang, ayolah kita nikahin aja ini. Fact selipan (apa ini) itu Yongguk itu taking videonya dikamarnya bukan distudio TS.

Baiklah Julz it's back again memenuhi janji di part sebelumnya buat bawa part ini pada kalian semua para BANGHIM shipper. Kalo biasanya Julz update dihari minggu dan kenapa part ini molor, dikarenakan ini rate-nya M, so Julz gak mau kesalahan lagi dengan ngepost rate M dibulan puasa u_u apalagi kemaren itu udah mau lebaran. Untuk FACTnya BANGHIM di part ini terbilang sedikit jadi nanti Julz bakal kasih FACT mereka diluar dari apa yang ada di part ini buat nambah-nambahin aja and berhubung ini LAST CHAPTER untuk BROKE UP, Julz mau nanya aja sih kira-kira kalo misalkan new story nanti itu chapter juga, minat gak? Oke deh dibaca aja abis itu tulisakan makian dan caciannya di kolom review kkkk, bye.

**WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY**

**YOU ALL MUST PAY ME,**

**PAY ME WITH GIMME UR REVIEW**

**THAT'S SO SIMPLE TO PAY ME BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BROKE UP **

**Part 3 [END]**

Author : July

Main Cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member - Bang Yongnam (Yongguk twins) Hyosung SECRET - Yonghwa CN Blue

Gendre : Romance – Hurt – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length : Chapter

Rate : M (again)

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the cast. All of typo you'll found's NORMAL (-_-)/

Sepi, Himchan menyesap cairan hitam favouritnya dengan perlahan ditemani suasana damai, duduk diatas tempat tidur bersama si-orange-bergaris-hitam yang dia buat dengan posisi yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan. Mungkin penyesalan atau hanya teringat moment yang pernah terjadi disana, diruangan itu, dikamar mereka.

Pria tampan yang juga manis itu kembali menyesap Americano-nya, menikmati tiap teguk yang masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya. Pikirnya, dulu meski saat diluar kebersamaan yang dia inginkan dengan Yongguk tidak dapat tercipta tetapi disini, dikamar mereka kebersamaan itu ada dan setidaknya Yongguk akan menanggapi segala kemanjaan Himchan disini. Himchan menyadari itu, mungkin dia menyesal mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yongguk namun kenyataan membuatnya berfikir untuk tidak merasa seperti itu. "Dia tidak berusaha menahanku, apalagi harus berharap ada kata maaf darinya. Aaargh, bahkan memandangku saja tidak. Bbang, kau brengsek" bahkan celotehan Himchan terdengar sangat datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang mengumpat kesal.

Sepi karena itu Himchan duduk sendiri dengan segala isi kepala dan perasaannya dikamar dia dan Yongguk, para member sudah pergi entah kemana untuk mengisi hari libur mereka yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dapatkan. Namun meski libur Himchan tau kemana perginya seseorang yang membuatnya termenung, dia seperti biasa akan berada diruangan itu, sibuk dengan segala rytem yang tidak pernah berhenti muncul diotak jeniusnya, bahkan Himchan tau bahwa pria itu telah keluar dari dormnya sangat pagi hari ini.

**_'Masih sangat pagi, 5AM di studio. Fighting'_**

Sebaris tulisan di akun Yongguk itulah yang membuat Himchan tahu jika Yongguk telah ada di studio lebih pagi dari biasanya. Himchan tidak tahan, dia merindukan pria dengan senyum gusinya itu. Berbaring dengan tigger dipelukkannya, menghirup aroma Yongguk yang menempel disisi tempat tidur yang dia tiduri. Himchan merindukannya, merindukan Yongguknya. Himchan, dia merindukan sedikit dari bentuk kasih sayang Yongguk padanya, saat Yongguk akan memberikan belaian lembut dikepalanya untuk menanggapi sikap manja Himchan atau hanya untuk membuat Himchan merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

Yongguk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi beroda yang sudah hampir 6 jam dia duduki dengan mata terpejam. Dia bahkan datang kestudio pagi ini saat langit masih gelap, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya distudio. Tiupan angin yang sengaja ditiupkan diwajah Yongguk membuatnya menghentikan istirahat sejenaknya untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Junhong?"

Zelo hanya tersenyum setelah berhasil mengganggu ketenangan sang leader. "Wae Junhongiee?" posisi wajah mereka terhitung sangat dekat, Zelo tidak menggeser sedikitpun wajahnya dari hadapan Yongguk, bahkan hembusan nafas Yongguk saat bertanya dapat dirasakannya menghantam wajahnya. Zelo melirik kearah pintu studio, berhasil pikirnya dan kemudian menarik wajahnya. "Aniyo hyung, hanya iseng. Oh ya, kami akan pergi main, hyung mau ikut?". Kembali memejamkan matanya, Yongguk menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab Zelo. "Aku disini saja" saut Yongguk dengan mata terpejamnya, "Kenapa jawaban kalian berdua sama, Himchan hyung juga. Huuh,,, jodoh memang" Zelo melenggang pergi keluar studio dengan barisan kata yang dapat membuat Yongguk kembali ingat akan ketidaknyamanan yang ada didalam hati saat satu nama itu terucap, Himchan.

* * *

Mestinya Himchan tidak kalah akan rasa rindunya, mestinya Himchan tidak kesana hingga kini sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya mengganggu. Himchan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Zelo dan Yongguk sangat berdekatan tadi, membuat Himchan merasa sesak nafas dalam sekejap. Dalam benaknya bertanya, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga jarak wajah diantara mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu.

"Bbang, kau dan magnae kesayanganmu itu,,, tidak mungkinkan?"

Himchan bersumpah jika spekulasi yang dibuatnya sendiri itu mematahkan hatinya. Dia tau dengan jelas jika Zelo memang magnae kesayangan, little baby dikeluarga BAP tapi pikiran Himchan saat ini entah kenapa mengarah kearah lain. "Tapi,, Junhong tau aku sangat menyayangi Bbang. Dia,, tidak mungkinkan?" pertempuran hati, yah mungkin itu yang sedang pria manis ini rasakan pada dirinya.

* * *

"Hyung kau yakin akan melakukannya? Kau tidak lihat tadi wajah Himchan hyung?".

-Broke up-

"Heii Kim Himchan ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apanya yang tampan eo?" Himchan mendaratkan sedikit kencang cup kopi yang baru saja diminumnya, "Bodohnya aku kenapa malah menemuimu, makin buat sakit kepala saja. Kau sama saja dengannya!" keluh Himchan sedikit kesal, yang diajak bicara malah terkekeh. Merasa lucu dengan pria manis yang sedang kesal dihadapannya, "Kami kembar Himchan, kau lupa itu?" lagi kekehan Yongnam dan dengusan dari Himchan terdengar. Himchan mengigit sedotan pada cup kopinya, Yongnam hanya memandang gemas pria manis yang dia tau sangat disayangi oleh kembarannya itu, _'Dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai' _ pikir Yongnam.

"Bagaimana jika kau denganku saja? Lagipula wajah dan suara kami sama" ucap Yongnam membuat gigitan Himchan pada sedotan terlepas, menatap bingung juga kaget pada Yongnam. "Wae? Bagimu akan sama sajakan", Yongnam menatap lurus Himchan yang telah memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda, kalian jelas sangat berbeda" ucap Himchan dengan kembali menatap Yongnam. "Habislah kau Kim Himchan, kau terlalu mencintai adikku" ejek Yongnam dan tidak mendapatkan bantahan apapun dari Himchan.

* * *

Bagaimanapun suasana hati seseorang, bagaimanapun keadaan seseorang yang namanya rasa lapar ataupun kantuk pasti akan menyerang dan harus dipenuhi. Seperti sekarang meski Yongguk masih dengan mood-nya yang tidak baik tetap saja harus mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Langkah kakinya menyambangi dapur, melihat adakah makanan yang bisa menenangkan cacing-cacing diperutnya dan nyatanya nihil, semua sudah habis, bahkan ramen cup persediaan sudah tak terlihat. "Sedang apa hyung?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat Yongguk memandangi kedalam lemari es, "Apa tidak ada makanan?".

KLEK!

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan Himchan dengan kantong plastik berisi belanjaan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, tadi dengan ditemani Yongnam dia berbelanja. "Nah Himchan hyung pulang. Hyung, Yongguk hyung lapar" ucap Daehyun begitu Himchan sampai didapur, mempertemukan mata marbelnya dengan Yongguk. Daehyun kembali kekamarnya sedangkan Himchan meski tidak berucap sepatah katapun membuatkan Yongguk makanan. Yongguk hanya bisa duduk diam dimeja makan selagi makhluk cantik itu sibuk memasak. Yongguk menghampiri Himchan, mengikat tali apron yang sedang digunakan Himchan, Himchan sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tarikkan pelan tali disamping tubuhnya. "Kalau tidak diikat bajumu bisa kotor" ucap Yongguk. Jika saja Himchan tidak menahan, mungkin kini dia akan menghambur kepelukkan Yongguk. Selesai masak Himchan menaruh sepiring nasi goreng ayam buatannya dihadapan Yongguk, "Makanlah, aku mau tidur" Himchan berlalu, Yongguk menatapi sebentar sepiring nasi goreng buatan Himchan sebelum menyuapkan setiap sendoknya kedalam tenggorokannya.

-Broke up-

"Noona bantu kami ne? kami benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan mereka"

"Baiklah, aku coba. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jiak nanti malah bertambah buruk"

* * *

Bersandar dikursi dengan mata terpejam, dipasangkan earphone pada kedua telinganya, mencoba meredam suara-suara ribut khas yang selalu tercipta dibackstage. Yongguk mencoba untuk tidak menambah denyutan sakit dikepalanya. Dua hari ini dia hampir sama sekali tidak tidur, selain karena sibuk mungkin alasan mengapa matanya tidak bisa terpejam adalah karena hubungannya dengan Himchan yang sedang bermasalah.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Yongguk membuka sebelah lagi earphone yang masih tersisa setelah sebelahnya telah dibuka oleh gadis cantik yang duduk disebelahnya. "Noona. Aah itu, nanti saja. Aku belum lapar" Yongguk memberikan senyum lelahnya yang ditatap iba oleh gadis cantik itu. "Yonggukiee, wajahmu itu sudah sangat pucat, kau tau? Makanlah, Himchan pasti akan khawatir jika melihatmu seperti ini", Yongguk hanya memandangi kotak makan yang gadis itu tawarkan padanya dan akhirnya kotak makan itu diambilnya, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis cantik itu kecewa. Belaian lembut dari tangan gadis cantik itu menghampiri kepala Yongguk, "Makan yang banyak ne" ucap gadis cantik itu dengan senyum manisnya saat Yongguk sudah mulai makan.

* * *

Himchan memasukkan ponselnya setelah mendapatkan telpon dari manajer Kang yang mencarinya. Himchan baru saja melarikan diri untuk membeli cairan hitam berkafein kesukaannya.

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak didepan pintu backstage BAP, menatapi tangan putih mulus seorang gadis cantik yang sangat dia kenal tengah menggasak lembut dan terlihat penuh perhatian pada seseorang. "Makan yang banyak ne". Kedua matanya terasa memanas untuk melihat hal itu. Himchan menahan tetesan air matanya untuk mengalir, berjalan menghampiri tasnya yang terletak tepat didepan dua orang yang membuat hatinya remuk.

Yongguk melihatnya saat Himchan hampir keluar dari ruangan sambil menyeka kasar sesuatu yang dia yakini itu adalah air mata. Meletakkan makanannya dan berlari mengejar Himchan, "Chanieee!"

Yongguk berlari dan mengenyampingkan denyutan dikepalanya yang semakin menyakitkan, dia hanya ingin bertemu Himchan. "Bawakan aku kunci mobil, aku tunggu di lobby" ucap Yongguk saat panggilan teleponya tersambung pada Daehyun sambil tetap berlari, "Buat apa hyung? Kau mau ke,,,", "Bawakan saja!" teriak Yongguk kesal dan tangannya meraih tangan seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang memerah, "Lepaskan aku!".

"Bilang pada manajer Kang kalau Himchan bersamaku" titah Yongguk saat kunci mobil yang diminta sudah Daehyun berikan padanya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Yongguk menggiring Himchan untuk menduduki kursi penumpang. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?!" sudah beberapa kali pertanyaan yang sama Himchan tanyakan namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

* * *

"Aku rasa kita sudah keterlaluan? Yongguk, sepertinya dia marah" wajah cemas dari keempat pria itu semakin terlihat. Ya, Hyosung benar, sepertinya mereka sudah keterlaluan untuk ikut campur akan hubungan Yongguk dan Himchan. "Tadi aku melihat Yongguk hyung sedikit menyeret Himchan hyung masuk mobil" dan kalimat Daehyun membuat hembusan nafas panjang dari Youngjae dan Zelo. "Bagaimana kalau ini semua malah semakin parah? Dorm akan semakin seperti neraka" Zelo mengusap resah wajahnya, membayangkan jika hawa di dorm akan semakin mencekam.

"Dae,,,"

Daehyun merangkul bahu Youngjae, mengusapnya pelan mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada kekasihnya itu. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Yongguk hyung tidak akan menyakiti Himchan hyung" Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersandar dibahu Daehyun, "Semoga saja".

* * *

Hampir dua puluh menit Yongguk dan Himchan hanya duduk diam tanpa suara dikamar Yongguk, Yongguk membawa Himchan kerumahnya. Yongguk menopang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut menghantarkan rasa pusing hebat dikepalanya.

"Aku pu,,,"

"Maaf"

Kata maaf Yongguk memotong ucapan Himchan, kedua pria yang saling memunggungi itu kembali terdiam. Yongguk akhirnya menghampiri Himchan, berjalan memutar kesisi tempat tidurnya yang lain saat telinganya mendengar isakkan halus Himchan. Tangan dengan jari-jari panjang Yongguk menyentuh lutut Himchan, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis". Demi apapun Yongguk tidak pernah tahan untuk melihat kedua mata marbel indah Himchan harus dihiasi air mata, baginya air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Himchan adalah sebuah kegagalan besar untuknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Yongguk meminta dengan lembut, membuat Himchan kini berani menatapnya, Yongguk menyeka air mata diwajah Himchan dengan tangannya. "Noona, tadi hanya memberikanku makanan". "Hime-ku tidak boleh menangis", Himchan sangat bahagia mendengar Yongguk menyebutnya Hime-nya, menandakan kalau Yongguk masih menganggap Himchan sebagai miliknya. "What happen with us? No, I mean. What happen with me?" tanya Yongguk pada dirinya sendiri membuat Himchan menatapnya bingung, "Maksudmu? Kau kenapa Bbang, memangnya kau kenapa?".

Yongguk duduk dilantai dan menjadikan tempat tidur sebagai sandarannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Himchan, kini keduanya duduk berdampingan. Himchan memandangi wajah Yongguk yang kini malah memejamkan matanya, "Bbang kau kenapa?", "Aku cemburu Chanie" Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan lagi membuat Himchan bingung. "Cemburu? Bbang kau cemburu sama siapa?" Himchan menggoyangkan tangan Yongguk yang sedang menggenggamnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Yonghwa" ucap Yongguk membuat mata marbel Himchan membulat sempurna, dia bingung kenapa Yongguk bisa merasa cemburu pada Yonghwa namun setelahnya dia menyadari akan mention-nan serta foto yang diunggahnya di twitter. "Bbang,, kau,,,"

"Hari itu aku tau kau pasti kesal padaku dan melihatmu bisa tersenyum semanis itu karena orang lain membuatku kesal. Huuh, bodoh bukan. Kau bahkan tidak membutuhkanku untuk mengembalikan mood-mu, malah sebaliknya akulah yang selalu merusaknya" Himchan takjub dengan rentetan kata yang terbilang panjang bisa terlontar dari seorang Bang Yongguk.

"Ne, kau memang bodoh. Dasar tigger bodoh. Bodoh karena kau sebenarnya tau hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan mood-ku, itu kenapa aku selalu mencarimu saat mood-ku buruk dan Yonghwa. Dia temanku, tidak lebih". Akhirnya Yongguk membuka matanya, memandangi wajah cantik yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Yongguk tidak tahan untuk tidak menyesapnya.

Bibir tebal Yongguk mendarat mulus dibibir pink Himchan, menyesap pelan manis dari bibir milik Himchan. Himchan hanya membiarkan Yongguk yang menyesap bibirnya dengan tangannya yang kini memeluk pinggang Yongguk. Memeluk Yongguk erat saat Yongguk menghentikan ciumannya, "I miss you, jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi. Aku benci itu" Yongguk hanya bergumam menjawabnya dengan belaian lembut dipucuk kepala Himchan.

"Bbang, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Apa kau sudah makan?" Himchan menyentuh dahi Yongguk untuk mengecek suhu badan Yongguk. "Hanya sedikit pusing, aku tidak apa-apa" senyum Yongguk guna meyakinkan Himchan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Bohong. Lihat wajahmu pucat, kau pasti belum makan", Himchan memberikan tatapan kesalnya. Yah, Himchan akan selalu kesal saat tau jika Yongguk belum makan atau tidak menghabiskan makanannya. "Baiklah aku akan makan dan jangan ganggu acara makanku" ucap Yongguk dan kemudian menarik tengkuk Himchan untuk kembali menyesap bibir Himchan.

"Bbaaaangh,,"

Desahan pertama Himchan terdengar saat tangan Yongguk memeluk pinggangnya yang langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit putih mulusnya karena Yongguk memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju yang Himchan kenakan. Memiringkan kepalanya, Yongguk memperdalam ciumannya, menaikkan pelukkannya hingga kini membuat baju Himchan terangkat.

Ciuman Yongguk tak lagi bertahan dibibir Himchan, kini ciumannya merambat turun pada leher putih nan mulus milik Himchan. "Bbang,,,,aah,,,andwae. Jangan disa,,,,nah" Yongguk mengerti, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan jejak disana, itu akan sangat terlihat nantinya dan karena itu Yongguk melepaskan kancing kemeja Himchan untuk bisa menandainya ditempat yang aman.

Tonjolan pink yang mulai menegang itu masih dimanjakan oleh mulut Yongguk tanpa disentuh oleh tangannya sama sekali, Himchan sebisa mungkin menahan setiap desahannya dengan tangan yang menahan kepala Yongguk, dia tidak ingin Yongguk berhenti menghisap juga memberikan gigitan-gigitan nikmat di kedua putingnya yang dilakukan secara bergantian itu. "Bbang,,,ngggh,, dinginn", Yongguk bahkan tidak menyadari jika kini telah membuat Himchan berbaring dilantai, mengecup lembut bibir Himchan dan dengan tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Himchan, Yongguk membawa Himchan untuk naik dan berbaring ditempat tidur.

Yongguk membelai lembut surai hitam Himchan sedangkan Himchan yang berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh Yongguk bermain dengan lingkaran leher baju Yongguk. "Aku takut menyakitimu" ucap Yongguk kembali membuat bibir pink itu mengerecut, "Aku akan menahannya". Yongguk berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali menyerang bibir Himchan, melihat wajah imut Himchan yang sedang merajuk, "Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau, jangan banyak alasan" ucap Himchan lagi karena Yongguk masih tidak melakukan apapun. "Ne, aku tidak mau" Himchan mencelos mendengar ucapan Yongguk dan Yongguk menyadari betul perubahan wajah Himchan dibawah tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mau jika kau harus merasakan sakit saat aku malah merasakan sebaliknya", "Aku bilang akan menahanya" lagi Himchan berusaha meyakinkan Yongguk jika dia akan menahan sakitnya untuk Yongguk.

"Untuk mengikatmu, itu semua untuk mengikatmu agar selalu denganku" tutur Himchan. "Murahan kan? Wajar jika sekarang kau malah semakin tidak ingin melakukannya. Tidak apa. Minggirlah, aku mau kembali ke dorm". "Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku tidak bisa berhenti" dan setelahnya Yongguk mendaratkan ciuman panasnya pada bibir yang selalu semakin terasa manis setiap dia menyesapnya, menyesapnya tanpa ampun seperti tiada hari esok untuk merasakan bibir manis itu.

Yongguk menikmati benda kenyal tidak bertulang didalam mulut Himchan untuk dihisapnya sambil sebelah tangannya sibuk bermain didaerah-daerah rawan Himchan. Leguhan akan kenikmatan itu sudah tidak lagi bisa ditahan oleh Himchan saat tangan kanan Yongguk memberikan remasan ringan pada kesejatiannya, "Aarrgh!", Yongguk tersenyum menang saat dilihatnya Himchan memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuannya. Yongguk menggigit gemas leher putih Himchan hingga membuat pelukkan Himchan semakin erat. Kemeja Himchan sudah entah kemana dan saat ini Yongguk berencana untuk membuang jauh celana Himchan, membukanya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya.

Yongguk merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria manis dengan wajah tampan juga cantik seperti Himchan dan semakin merasa dirinya beruntung saat kini dia melihat kulit putih mulus merata dari wajah hingga ujung kaki Himchan yang tengah dipandanginya. Himchan membuka matanya karena tidak lagi merasakan bibir Yongguk yang menyesapi putingnya serta belaian tangan Yongguk didaerah sensitifnya namun sebelum Himchan melontarkan komplainnya Yongguk kembali memerikan _french kiss_-nya.

Dari bibir turun ke leher, kembali turun ke dada hingga kini memberikan _butterfly kiss_ diperut mulus milik Himchan. Yongguk melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, membuat Himchan tersiksa harus menahan getaran yang serasa bisa untuk meledakkan jantungnya, "Aaagh,,, Bbang. Euungh".

"Aahh,,aaassshhh" Himchan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada yongguk yang tengah menghisap kesejatiannya, menenggelamkan hampir keseluruhan dari batang kesejatian miliknya, membuat kepala Himchan rasanya seperti berputar untuk merasakan sensasi hangat dari mulut Yongguk yang tengah menikmati miliknya dibawah sana. "Bbang,, assshhh" tanpa sadar Himchan mengangkat pinggulnya membuat semakin dalam menenggelamkan kesejatiannya dimulut Yongguk saat tangan Yongguk meremas _twins balls_-nya.

Tubuh Himchan melengkung merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang, otaknya berfikir akan seperti apa rasa nikmat itu saat Yongguk nanti akan memenuhinya jika hal seperti ini saja sudah bisa membuatnya terasa melayang. Yongguk menggenggam batang kesejatian Himchan, menegakkannya untuk mempermudahnya menghisap _twins balls_ Himchan dengan sesekali menjilatinya hingga hampir mencapai lubang kenikmatan milik Himchan.

"Kenapaah,, berhen,, tiih?" dengan wajah merah merona yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, Himchan melancarkan komplainnya pada Yongguk yang kini malah memandangi wajah bersemunya, "I wont make you cumming without me" jelas Yongguk mengapa ia menghentikan aksinya. Himchan mengalungkan tangannya keleher gagah Yongguk, "Arra" kecup Himchan manis dibibir Yongguk. Himchan memberikan ciumannya disekitar leher Yongguk dengan sesekali mengigitnya. "Chanieeeh,," Himchan tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa meloloskan desahan Yongguk ketika dia menghisap _adam apel_ milik Yongguk.

Tangan lentik Himchan menarik baju yang Yongguk gunakan, memberikan signal pada Yongguk jika dia tidak menginginkan benda itu disana. Yongguk membuka bajunya dengan cepat dan kembali merasai bibir manis Himchan sedangkan tangan Himchan sedang bekerja untuk melepaskan celana pendek Yongguk. Yongguk membalik kedudukan hingga kini Himchan diatasnya, memberikan ruang untuk namja cantik itu melucuti celananya. "Berbaliklah" perintah Yongguk dan Himchan menurutinya hingga kini Himchan tepat berhadapan dengan bagian bawah Yongguk sedangkan Yongguk dihadapakan dengan kesejatian Himchan yang menggelantung bebas diatas wajahnya. Yongguk menghisap ujung kesejatian Himchan membuat tangan Himchan bergetar saat berusaha membuka celana Yongguk. Yongguk sengaja melakukannya untuk merusak konsentrasi Himchan, "Aaaagh,,aahhss".

"Aaaggh,, asshh,, Bbang,,nggggh" desahan Himchan semakin menjadi saat dirasakannya lidah Yongguk membelai lubang kenikmatannya dibawah sana, entahlah kini siapa yang berada dibagian bawah karena keduanya sedang berhadapan dengan bagian bawah satu sama lain. Himchan rasanya ingin mengutuk Yongguk untuk membuatnya pusing akan semua perlakuannya pada tubuhnya, saat dirasa dia akan mencapai orgasmenya Yongguk akan kembali menghentikan kegiatanya, "Kauu,, menyiksa,, kuuh,,Bbang".

Yongguk mengembalikan posisi Himchan untuk berada dibawahnya, dikecupnya lembut pipi Himchan sebelum menuju bagian bawah tubuh Himchan. Membawa kedua kaki Himchan untuk diletakkan dibahunya hingga kini tersaji lubang kemerahan yang menggiurkan. Himchan meremas kain sprai saat Yongguk kembali menjilati sekeliling lubangnya. "Gukkieee,,aaaggh" Yongguk mencengkram bokong putih Himchan sambil merasai lubang kenikmatan Himchan, menusuknya dengan lidah basahnya.

"Aakh! Euummph" Yongguk membuangkam bibir Himchan untuk tidak meneriakkan kesakitannya, dia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar itu, rintihan Himchan saat kedua jarinya menerobos masuk lubang kemerahan Himchan. Mendorong perlahan jarinya untuk semakin dalam memasukki lubang hangat itu, Yongguk membiarkan Himchan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya hingga membuatnya merasakan nafas Himchan yang memburu. "Aaakkh,,, aaassh" Yongguk mendiami kedua jarinya didalam sana, memberi jeda waktu untuk Himchan menarik nafas.

"Eunnggg,,,," Himchan menggenggam erat lengan Yongguk ketika kesejatian Yongguk berusaha memasuki lubangnya,. "Akh! Gukkieeehhh! Euungh" keringat terlihat sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya namun terlebih pada Himchan. Yongguk tau Himchan menahan sakit, dia bisa merasakannya karena didalam sana miliknya seperti tidak memiliki akses untuk masuk lebih dalam. "Aku akan berhenti" Yongguk mengelus lembut surai hitam Himchan namun mendapatkan gelengan dari Himchan, "Aku, tidak apa-apahh" Himchan menyembuyikan wajahnya dipelukkan Yongguk dan semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya. Yongguk tau Himchan hanya ingin memilikinya seutuhnya meski nyatanya dia harus merasakan sakit, tidak tega namun Yongguk juga sudah terlanjur menginginkannya, menginginkan Himchan seutuhnya.

Gigitan dibahu didapat Yongguk ketika sedikit demi sedikit kembali mencoba menenggelamkan kesejatiannya pada lubang kenikmatan Himchan. "Euuunggh!" Yongguk memeluk erat Himchan, dia tau Himchan pasti kesakitan untuk membiarkan kesejatiannya yang terbilang besar dan panjang itu memenuhi lubangnya. Yongguk mengecup kedua mata Himchan yang menitikan air mata, begitu banyak perasaan yang kini melandanya namun kebahagiaanlah yang saat ini mendominasi.

"Bbang,, bergeraklah,,akuuu,, sesak" Yongguk lagi-lagi memberikan ciuman manis penuh gairah yang dibarengi dengan gerakkan pinggulnya yang keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan Himchan. Himchan bisa mendensah bebas saat kini Yongguk beralih untuk menikmati kedua puting pink-nya, "Gukkieeee,,aaaggh,, aagghh!" Yongguk menyeringai, dia tahu benar jika baru saja dia menyentuh titik kenikmatan Himchan didalam sana. "More,,,aaahh,, touch it,," Yongguk semakin menggila untuk mempercepat gerakkannya, memberikan kenikmatan itu pada kekasihnya yang kini menjenjangkan lehernya untuk dia nikmati, meski tadi dia sempat melarang Yongguk untuk meninggalkan bekas disana namun kini Himchan sendiri yang menyajikannya.

Himchan membuka matanya dan tepat diatasnya Yongguk tengah mengerang dengan matanya yang terpejam, wajah memerah karena menahan segela kenikmatan yang sedang mereka buat sendiri, "Guk,,kieee,," desah Himchan dan berhasil membuat Yongguk membuka matanya, tepat pada saat Yongguk membuka matanya Himchan memberikan ciuman penuh cintanya pada pria tampan dengan segala kekurangannya yang Himchan cintai. Yah, Himchan mulai saat ini akan mencintai segala hal dari Yongguk, terlebih kekurangannya. Mencintai Yongguk yang kadang akan mengabaikannya, akan bersikap dingin padanya namun Yongguk yang juga akan selalu mencintainya, Himchan akan mencintai Bang Yongguk-nya apa adanya.

Himchan memeluk Yongguk semakin erat saat dirasa dia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. "Gukkiee,, aakkuh, aagggh! Aaagh,,," sakit kepala yang tadi sempat hilang kini dirasa kembali melandanya saat Yongguk merasakan lubang Himchan yang menghisap dan memijit kesejatiannya dengan sangat kuat, "Aassssh,,,, aaagh. Channieee".

"Aaagghh!" / "Aaaaasshhh!"

Cairan putih seperti lendir itu membanjiri perut Yongguk dan cairan yang sama juga memenuhi lubang kenikmatan Himchan, bahkan sebagian menetes keluar. Deru nafas yang mulai normal berhembus halus didada Yongguk karena Himchan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dipelukkan Yongguk, selesainya mereka bercinta setengah jam lalu Himchan tidak sama sekali mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Yongguk, mungkin dia merasa malu.

Yongguk mengecup pucuk kepala yang sedari tadi dibelainya, "Gomawo, sudah menahannya untukku" sebagai balasannya Yongguk merasakan pelukkan yang semakin dipererat oleh Himchan.

-Broke up-

"Heii, bangun!" tendangan dibokong didapat Yongguk untuk mengawali harinya. Matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari dan setelahnya saat sudah bisa membuka matanya, kini Yongguk melihat wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya tengah memandang malas kearahnya. Yongguk refleks melihat Himchan yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Himchan sebatas leher, dia tidak mau hyung-nya itu mendapati pemandangan indah yang hanya boleh untuk dirinya.

"Heii babbo, tidakkah kau memberi kabar pada manajermu atau membermu kemana kalian berdua?" Yongnam berjalan dibelakang Yongguk dengan langkahnya menuju dapur. "Zelo bahkan berkali-kali menelponku untuk mencarimu", "Ne, mian hyung sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku akan menelpon mereka" Yongnam hanya bisa mendengus, begitulah adik kesayangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Dua orang bodoh sudah berbaikkan?" tanya Yongnam dengan senyum menyebalkan diwajahnya.

* * *

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Ne, masuklah"

Yongguk melihat Himchan melangkah masuk perlahan kegedung dorm mereka dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju studio yang jaraknya dekat dengan dorm mereka.

* * *

Himchan memasuki dorm dan berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang ternyata mereka semua, para member berada disana terkecuali Yongguk pastinya. "Annyeong.." Himchan awalnya ingin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya jika saja dia tidak melihat sorot mata menyelidik yang Youngjae berikan padanya. "Hyung dari mana? Mana Yongguk hyung?" Himchan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, aura dorm tiba-tiba jadi aneh. "Yongguk distudio, wae?" tanya Himchan balik. "Apa hyung tidak panas menggunakan baju dengan leher panjang itu? Bukannya hyung tidak tahan panas" kini gantian Daehyun yang memberikan pertanyaan namun tidak seperti Youngjae, Daehyun dengan nadanya yang santai.

**_Flashback …_**

"Ini sudah hampir jam 1 malam tapi kenapa mereka belum ada kabar?" Zelo menatap resah jam di dorm mereka, sejak kepergian BANGHIM tadi dari backstage mereka belum menerima kabar terbaru dari dua hyung tertuanya itu. "Dae,, bagaimana ini?" Daehyun juga sebenarnya sama khawatirnya dengan yang lain namun jika ia menunjukkan hal itu juga maka siapa yang akan menenangkan adik-adiknya itu. "Yongnam hyung, telpon Yongnam hyung saja. Minta tolong padanya" ketiga pria itu langsung menatap kagum akan ide yang Jongup lontarkan, Zelo langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Namie hyung, bisakah membantuku?"

**_"Ne, Junhong?"_**

"Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung belum pulang, tadi Yongguk hyung bilang akan membawa Himchan hyung dengannya. Hyung bisa bantu kami mencari mereka? Mereka tadi pergi setelah bertengkar, aku takut terjadi sesuatu"

**_"Tenanglah, mereka baik-baik saja. Malah sangat baik"_**

"Memangnya hyung sudah bertemu mereka?"

**_"Aku belum bertemu dengan mereka tapi aku tau dari suara mereka kalau mereka baik-baik saja"_**

"Mwo? Suara. Oh, hyung sudah menelpon Yongguk hyung ya?"

**_"Apa Daehyun dan Youngjae ada disana? Berikan telponnya pada mereka"_**

"Ne, hyung ini aku. Daehyun"

Yongnam memasukkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel kedalam celah kecil dari pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat hingga bisa menghantarkan suara yang sedari 10 menit yang lalu terdengar ditelinganya saat ingin menuju kekamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adik kembarnya itu.

**_"Bagaimana? Mereka baik-baik sajakan. Aku akan menyuruhnya menghubungi kalian besok pagi, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir lagi ne"_**

**_Flashback end…_**

-Broke up-

Segelas kopi ditangan, Yongguk menyesapnya perlahan untuk menikmatinya namun sedetik berikutnya Himchan yang sudah berada didekatnya mengambil cup kopi ditangannya yang diberikan Yongguk begitu saja ditambah dengan senyuman yang mengantarkan perpindahan cup kopi yang semula ada ditangannya itu, Yongguk menggeleng melihat tingkah Himchan.

Didalam mobil masih dengan menikmati kopi hasil curiannya dari tangan Yongguk, Himchan bersandar dibahu Yongguk yang sedang sibuk memandangi layar leptopnya. Yongguk melirik kearah makhluk manis yang tengah bersandar dibahunya, kini dia tidak ingin lagi menghindar saat kekasih manisnya ini ingin bermanja padanya, tidak ingin membuat Hime-nya merasa diabaikan lagi.

Yongguk menggasak lembut rambut Himchan, dia gemas melihat pipi putih mulus yang terpancar sedikit rona merah. Jika saja disini hanya mereka, Yongguk sudah pasti akan mengecup bibir manis Himchan yang sedang bersandar dibahunya sambil memeluk lengannya erat. "Saranghae Bang Yongguk" ucap Himchan dengan mata terpejamnya pelan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yongguk hingga membuat gummy smile sempurna milik Yongguk tercipta tanpa bisa ditahannya, "Naddo" balasnya juga dengan pelan dan jika Yongguk menyadari Himchan tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

**-The end-**

Oke baiklah akhirnya BROKE UP telah selesai dengan sangat enggak jelasnya, mohon maaf atas segala ke-absurd-an yang ada di story ini, sekali lagi Julz adalah FAILED WRITER jadi jangan berharap lebih ya. Maaf juga kalau ternyata NC-nya jauh dari kata HOT dan tidak memuaskan (?) para readers sekalian, para BANGHIM shipper. Baiklah, lanjut ke FACT aja.

**FACT:**

**#Yongguk**, memang pernah ngetweet kalo dia udah ada di studio jam 5AM dihari liburnya BAP tapi gak tau itu jatuhnya dihari apa (lupa).

**#Yongguk,** punya kembaran yang bisa dibilang indentik bahkan suara mereka sama-sama berat, namanya Bang Yongnam. (kayaknya FACT ini udah padah tau ya kkkkk)

**#Kang, ** itu nama salah satu manajernya BAP (karena sekarang udah nambah satu lagi), kalau mau tau yang mana manajer Kang, dia itu yang paling sering keliatan deket sama member kadang suka rangkulan sama member, atau gak biar gampang manajer Kang itu yang (maaf) agak gendut + kaca mata. (ini juga kayaknya udah pasti pada tau yah)

**#Yongguk, **punya jari-jari tangan yang panjang and bagus, beauty fingers lah pokoknya, gak jarang fansite dia malah foto-in tangannya itu.

**#Himchan,** memang selalu nyari Yongguk kalau moodnya lagi gak bagus. Karena katanya kalau mood lagi gak bagus terus ketemu Yongguk and ngobrol, Yongguk bisa kasih aura positif yang bisa bikin mood-nya balik.

**#Yongguk**, yang bikin panggilan Himchan jadi Himchanie. (fact telat kayaknya, harusnya dari Chapt 1)

**#Himchan,** gak kuat panas makanya dia tidur gak suka pake selimut, malah kata member Himchan tidurnya naked *^*

**#Himchan **ngambil kopi ditangan Yongguk dengan santainya dan dikasih dengan ikhlasnya sama Yongguk, liat aja di BAP ATTACK episode minggu ini yang di Nagoya (kalo gak salah)

**FACT tambahan:**

**#Fans** pernah tanya ke Himchan, lebih milih kopi atau Yongguk dan Himchan jawab "Kopi yang dibeli Yongguk" intinya Himchan gak mau rugi, dia mau dua2nya kkkkkkk

**#BANGHIM**, kompak buat nulis nama satu sama lain kalau ditanya siapa sahabat mereka diantara para member.

**#Himchan** udah dua kali bilang "Sanghae Bang Yongguk" pertama waktu promo album BADMAN di Mnet pas Daehyun jadi MC buat nanyain membernya sendiri, disitu pokoknya mereka pake kostum putih dan yang kedua di Star interview pas di partner interview.

**#Fans** pernah nanya sama Yongguk "BANGHIM it's real?" yang dijawab "Anticipating for it" entahlah maksudnya apa ini -_-

**THANKS TO:**

**fujoshistan**** – joy - ****ChaaChulie247**** – Himchanekkoya – banghim**

**FlowAraa23**** - ****maya han**** – sjvixx - ****soo-iceu****- ****KimRyeona19**

**Bibang - Himchantik69 - Himchantik69 - ****mokythatha**** – chyu**

Buat reviewnya ^^


End file.
